Folding metal chairs are widely used for various events. These chairs are highly practical because they are fairly comfortable and they collapse into an easily transferable and storable configuration. However, because folding metal chairs are so easily collapsed and stored, they often become dented and paint on their exterior may chip. This can make for visually unpleasant chairs. One solution has been to cover the chairs with a typical seat cover, which includes a hood portion and a skirt portion. The hood portion covers the seat back and the skirt portion covers the seat bottom and extends down to cover the legs of the chair. These types of seat covers are typically constructed of a fabric such as cotton or linen and tend to be relatively expensive. Such expense may deter a consumer that is seeking to meet a budget or desires a chair cover for a one-time use.